galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampiral Kiss
]] A Vampiral Kiss (also known as the Ghoul's Kiss or the Uranian Kiss of Sacrifice or the Kiss of Sacrifice or the Sacrifice Kiss) is a technique that is a vampire's kiss. A ghoul/vampire would knock out their victim & administer the Kiss. They would use their sharp tongue to cut the victim's tongue so blood would leak into the victim's mouth, The ghoul would then begin sucking the blood into it's mouth out of the victim's tongue, this kind of kiss had another name called a Vampiral Smooch if the victim was awake while the kiss was being done. The victim was engulfed by another kiss by the vampire after they were empty of any blood, the vampire/ghoul would kiss the victim & suck them into their mouths inside-out. There seems to be a sticky substance on a ghoul's lips that allows them to lock their lips onto the victim when performing a Kiss or Smooch that Uranian scientists call Vampiral Kissing Glue, which seems to come from what Uranians called a Kissing Sap Tree Vampiral Smooch A Vampiral Smooch is the Kiss performed on a conscious victim who is awake & aware of what is happening Dependency on gender Most ghouls will give a Vampiral Kiss to a human of the opposite gender (ex.: Male ghouls prey on females while female ghouls prey on males), However, on Uranus, the studys show there were more female ghouls & less males than the entire population could handle & more females. Male ghouls mostly died of lack of female blood while females survived such as feeding on female humans. Dependency of age Many female ghouls who kissed human girls on Uranus at the ages between 6-21. The younger & closer to teenage years a human is, the fresher their blood was for ghouls & more appetizing & filling. Many 13 year old girls were kissed, a total of at least 5,000 out of 2 million Uranian girls of the age 13 had been kissed by ghouls every year. Number of deaths *5,000 out of 2,000,000 girls died of being kissed by a ghoul every year *2,500 out 1,000,000 boys died of being kissed by a ghoul every year *1,250 out 3,000,000 humans died of kissing a ghoul every year *625 out of 3,000,000 humans died of getting kissed in the throat by a ghoul Vampiral Throat Kiss Another technique that ghouls use just for sucking out part of the victim's blood is called a Vampiral Throat Kiss. The ghoul would instead kiss the victim's neck, using it's fangs & sharp tongue to cut a hole into the victim's throat & suck up the blood until they were full. It was believed by some Uranians that this Kiss could mutate the victim into becoming a ghoul. But this was very rare unless the ghoul had already administered the normal Kiss first & decided to bite the neck instead of eating the body or if the saliva of the ghoul was to mix with the victim's blood in the throat. Category:Kiss Category:Vampiral Kiss